


Aliferous

by Wiesel



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bullying, M/M, Wings, gellert's not the bad guy here
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 07:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiesel/pseuds/Wiesel
Summary: Can being saved by an angel change lives?





	Aliferous

# ~Aliferous~

  
(„having wings“)

Irland.  
Glaubt man den Märchen der No-Majs, Heimat von Feen und Kobolden. Zauberer wissen es besser, doch für Zauberer liegt die Faszination auch nicht bei den Mythen, die sich die Bewohner dieser kleinen Insel erzählen, der kleinen Schwester Großbritanniens. Für Zauberer liegt ihr Zauber woanders.  
Zumindest für mich.  
Während meine Eltern nichts anderes tun, als beim Gehen über das Treffen zu sprechen, zu dem sie mich zu schleppen gedenken, nehme ich alles in mich auf, die Menschen, die Gebäude, die Farben und die fröhliche, bunte Atmosphäre. Es ist so ganz anders als meine Heimat. Dort wirkt alles nur grau und trist, die Häuser wachsen wie riesige Bäume aus Beton und Glas in den Himmel und versperren den Blick auf die Sonne, während sie mir hier direkt ins Gesicht scheint und mich auf eine Art wärmt, die mir bisher vollkommen unbekannt war. Überall um mich herum tobt das Leben, Menschen, die mich noch nie gesehen haben – No-Majs – lächeln mich an und winken mir zu als freuten sie sich, mich zu sehen, ich bekomme von einem mir vollkommen Fremden ein noch warmes Zuckerbrötchen in die Hand gedrückt, während eine junge Blumenverkäuferin mir eine rote Blüte ins schwarze Haar steckt. Ich bin so fasziniert und überwältigt von all der Freundlichkeit und der Herzlichkeit dieser Leute, dass ich nicht einmal bemerke, als meine Eltern stehen bleiben, so dass ich gegen meinen Vater laufe und Zucker und Brötchenkrümel an seinen teuren Anzug schmiere. Als er sich nach mir umdreht und ich ihn leicht schuldbewusst ansehe, bekomme ich allerdings nur denselben Blick, den ich immer bekomme. Er betrachtet mich wie einen Schatz. Klingt eigentlich nicht schlecht, oder?  
Ein Vater, der seinen Sohn wie einen Schatz ansieht? Nur, dass es sich bei diesem Schatz viel eher um eine Reliquie handelt, etwas, dem man huldigt, etwas, das man verehrt, etwas Seelenloses, etwas Totes und nicht um den eigenen Sohn. Es ist ermüdend. Ich weiß, dass meine Eltern mich lieben und ich liebe sie auch, aber manchmal nervt es einfach tierisch, wie sehr sie mich vor der Welt verbergen. Sie behandeln mich wie ein rohes Ei und bläuen mir ein seit ich denken kann, dass es gefährlich ist, mein Geheimnis mit irgendwem zu teilen, dass ich vorsichtig sein muss, dass niemand meinen nackten Rücken sehen darf. Sie verbieten mir, Freunde zu haben, mich mit anderen zu treffen und selbst in der Schule bin ich meistens allein, weil sie sogar meinen Lehrern gesagt haben, dass ich nicht mit den anderen spielen darf. Dabei wissen die nicht mal, weshalb.  
Und ebenfalls seit ich denken kann, frage ich sie immer wieder, was falsch mit mir ist. Und ich bekomme jedes Mal dieselbe Antwort. Ich bin nicht falsch, sagen sie. Ich bin besonders. Ich bin etwas Wunderbares, ein Kind des Himmels.  
Inzwischen frage ich nicht mehr. Denn im zweiten Schuljahr in Ilvermorny habe ich selbst die Antwort auf meine Frage gefunden. Meine Eltern nennen es „Kind des Himmels“. Die Zauberergemeinschaft nennt es „Aliferous“. Eine seltene Unterart der Zauberer, die mit…Flügeln geboren werden. Ja, mit Flügeln. Man kann sie allerdings nicht sehen, da sie nur als Bild auf meinem Rücken vorhanden sind, wenn ich sie nicht benutze… Wie auch immer… Sie – ich – bringen Glück und einen Aliferous in der Familie zu haben, bedeutete früher hohes Ansehen. Laut dem Buch, das ich gefunden habe, gibt es heute keine mehr.  
Jup. Total. Wenn es doch so wäre.  
Früher gab es aber wohl häufiger welche und viele Mythen und Legenden, sogar Religionen sind ihretwegen entstanden. Außerdem heißt es, sie verstärken die Macht desjenigen Zauberers, den sie als ihren Gefährten auswählen. Es gab in dem Buch sogar eine Beschreibung dessen, was ein Aliferous tun muss, um diese Verbindung einzugehen und ich war fasziniert und entsetzt zugleich. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt lernte ich meine Eltern ein bisschen besser kennen und verstehen. Und doch verdammen sie mich zu einem Leben in Einsamkeit, wenn sie mich nicht bald aus dem goldenen Käfig entlassen. Ich kann nicht für immer ihr Kind des Himmels bleiben. Ich muss in die Welt hinaustreten und ein Teil von ihr werden, sonst werde ich eingehen, genau wie die rote Blüte, die hinter meinem linken Ohr klemmt.  
  
Mein Vater hebt den Arm und ich folge dem Wink und trete vor, so dass er ihn schwer um meine Schultern legen kann. So gehen wir gemeinsam weiter und das Gewicht und die Wärme des Arms meines Vaters geben mir Sicherheit und machen mir im selben Moment bewusst, dass ich ein Gefangener bin.  
Ich weiß nicht mal den Namen des Städtchens, durch das wir gerade schlendern, doch ich nehme trotzdem jeden Eindruck in mich auf, denn ich weiß, dass ich wohl nie wieder hier her kommen werde. Meine Eltern und ich sind nur wegen eines Familientreffens hier und wäre die Einladung nicht eher einem Befehl gleichgekommen, hätten die beiden diese weite Reise sicher gar nicht erst auf sich genommen. Doch der Hauptteil meiner Familie lebt noch immer hier in Irland und deshalb sind wir nun hier. Meine Urgroßmutter, so sagte es meine Mutter vor unserem Aufbruch, wollte mich endlich einmal kennenlernen und es war inzwischen unmöglich geworden, den Besuch noch weiter hinauszuzögern.  
Wir durchqueren das namenlose Städtchen voller roter, violetter und blauer Blumen, deren Duft mir in die Nase und beinahe zu Kopf steigen will und machen uns auf zu dem herrschaftlichen Anwesen, das über den Köpfen der Menschen auf einem Hügel oberhalb der Stadt thront und doch nur von den wenigsten gesehen wird. Schutz- und Notice-me-not-Zauber verhindern, dass No-Majs das Anwesen sehen oder aus Versehen das Grundstück betreten und Zauberer wissen, dass das Grundstück der Familie Graves lieber nicht betreten werden sollte, auch wenn die Unsichtbarkeitszauber nicht für sie wirksam sind und sie das imposante Gebäude sehen mit seinen weißen Wänden, dem schwarzen Dach und den schwarzen Fensterläden. Keinem, der nicht ein Mitglied der Familie ist, ist es gestattet, dieses Grundstück, geschweige denn das Haus selbst zu betreten, es sei denn, er hat die ausdrückliche Erlaubnis der Hausherrin – meiner Urgroßmutter.  
  
Als wir durch die mehreren Zauberschichten hindurchtreten, ist es beinahe, als würde man durch eine Seifenblase hindurch laufen, ohne, dass sie platzt. Der leichte Regenbogenschimmer streift an einem vorbei, man spürt eine leichte Berührung, mehr ein Hauch als alles andere und dann ist man schon durch und alles ist wie vorher. Und auch ein Blick zurück zeigt keine Veränderung. Als sei absolut nichts geschehen. Mein Vater drückt meine Schulter, als wir uns dem Haus weiter nähern und ich spüre seine Nervosität. Keines der anderen Familienmitglieder kennt mein Geheimnis und meine Eltern wollen auch, dass das so bleibt. Für jeden in diesem Haus bin ich nur der entfernte Verwandte aus den USA, den sie noch nie gesehen haben und der absolut nichts Besonderes ist. Nur ein 13-jähriger Junge mit Talent zum Zaubern. Ich schlucke und die Nervosität meines Vaters überträgt sich beinahe automatisch auf mich, je näher wir dem Haus kommen und noch bevor jemand von uns klopfen kann, öffnet sich die große, edle, aus dunklem Holz bestehende Tür und ein Hauself in einem weißen Kissenbezug schaut uns aus großen, neugierigen Augen an. Einmal blinzelt er, bis ihm scheinbar einfällt, wen er hier vor sich hat. Vielleicht liegt es aber auch an der Familienähnlichkeit. Mein Vater und ich haben beide das schwarze Haar und die braunen Augen, die in der Familie Graves so weit verbreitet sind, dass es schon beinahe ein Markenzeichen geworden ist. De Elf tritt zur Seite und lässt uns ein, bevor er die Tür hinter uns schließt. Dann dreht er sich wieder zu uns um und ich höre seine fiepsige Stimme.  
„Master Graves, Mistress Graves, junger Master Graves.” Er verbeugt sich so tief vor uns, dass seine lange Nase beinahe den Boden berührt. „Die Mistress erwartet Sie. Mossi nimmt Ihnen gern die Mäntel ab und begleitet Sie in den Salon zu Mistress…“  
Nachdem der kleine Elf unsere Mäntel mithilfe seiner Magie an die Garderobe gehängt hat, folgen wir ihm durch die Eingangshalle und in den Salon, in dem sich nicht nur meine Urgroßmutter befindet, sondern noch viele andere Menschen, von denen ich kaum jemanden kenne. Doch ich entdecke viele schwarze Schöpfe und braune Augenpaare, so dass ich davon ausgehe, dass der gesamte irische Familienzweig sich versammelt hat, nur um mich kennenzulernen. Wie entzückend…  
Ich habe auf jeden Fall keinen Blick für die pompöse Einrichtung des Salons, dessen Farbkonzept wie die Faust aufs Auge zur Familie passt. Schwarz, Weiß und Silber. Der einzige Farbtupfer ist die rote Blüte, die noch immer hinter meinem Ohr klemmt und das wird mir gerade vollauf bewusst und ein beinahe unwirkliches Gefühl von Peinlichkeit steigt in mir auf.  
Die Hausherrin, gekleidet in ein langes, fließendes, schwarzes Kleid, das aussieht, als hätte man den Sternenhimmel anstelle von einfachem Stoff verwendet, erhebt sich aus einem großen Ohrensessel und schreitet auf uns zu. Erst jetzt nimmt mein Vater notgedrungen den Arm von meinen Schultern, um der Frau einen Handkuss zu geben und sich vor ihr zu verbeugen. Ihre braunen Augen wirken kalt und gefühllos, als sie erst ihn, dann meine Mutter und schließlich mich mit einem kurzen, abschätzigen Blick bedenkt. Ihre schmalen, zu rot geschminkten Lippen verziehen sich zu einem distanzierten Lächeln, als ihre Augen auf mir liegen.  
„Das ist also dein Junge, Enkel. Was ist nun so besonders an ihm, dass du ihn mir nicht zeigen wolltest?“  
Ich stehe da wie eine Statue, als sie sich von meinem Vater abwendet, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten und dafür langsam und beinahe bedächtig um mich herumgeht, als inspiziere sie einen Sklaven auf dem Sklavenmarkt. Fehlt nur noch, dass sie mir in den Mund schaut, um meine Zähne zu kontrollieren… Sie ist mir unheimlich und ich versuche, möglichst still zu stehen, um sie nicht zu verärgern, bis sie ihre Runde beendet hat und wieder vor mir steht. Ich starre auf den Boden und eine ihrer schlanken, beringten Hände schiebt sich in mein Blickfeld, als sie ihren Zeigefinger an mein Kinn legt und leichten Druck darauf ausübt. So zwingt sie mich, den Kopf zu heben und ihrem Blick zu begegnen.  
„Wie heißt du, Junge?“  
Ich habe keine Ahnung, weshalb sie mir diese Frage stellt, denn sie kennt meinen Namen, da bin ich sicher. Oder hat sie vielleicht Alzheimer?  
„Percival“, bringe ich heraus. Noch ein paar Sekunden lang liegt ihr abschätziger Blick auf mir, bevor sie die Hand wegnimmt, sich umdreht und zu ihrem Sessel zurückkehrt. Keiner der anderen Anwesenden hat sich auch nur einen Millimeter bewegt. Kein Geräusch ist in dem großen Raum zu vernehmen, bis sie wieder sitzt und ihr Weinglas zur Hand nimmt. Das scheint einen Zauber zu brechen und einige der Gäste nehmen zuvor unterbrochene Gespräche wieder auf, während mein Onkel Lancelot lächelnd auf uns zu kommt und meinen Vater kurz in den Arm nimmt. Auch meine Mutter bekommt eine kurze Umarmung und ich spüre seine große Hand auf meinem schwarzen Schopf, die die perfekt zurecht gemachte Frisur ruiniert, auf die Mutter so stolz war.  
Die Atmosphäre hat sich jetzt etwas entspannt und als ich von Vater zu einem Sofa in der Nähe meiner Urgroßmutter geführt werde und mich setze, fühle ich mich nicht mehr ganz so unwohl wie zuvor. Die Hausherrin verwickelt mich sogar in ein Gespräch und ich spreche sie nur einmal aus Versehen mit Urgroßmutter an, was sie allerdings nicht kommentiert. Relativ schnell allerdings wendet sie sich wieder dem Rest der Familie zu, nachdem sie ihre Neugier mir gegenüber gestillt hat und ich nutze die Gelegenheit, um mich aus dem Staub zu machen. Inzwischen weiß ich zumindest, wer diese ganzen Leute sind. Unzählige Tanten, Onkel, Cousins und Cousinen, außerdem meine Großeltern und irgendwo soll wohl auch mein Urgroßvater gewesen sein, der sich aber laut meines Vaters am liebsten vor seiner Frau versteckt.  
  
Ich stromere ein wenig im Haus herum, bevor ich den Hinterausgang entdecke und auf das weitläufige Grundstück hinaustrete. Es gibt einen kleinen Garten, mit Beeten und einer Terrasse, doch nach nicht einmal 30 m geht der gepflegte Rasen in eine natürliche Wiese über und noch etwas weiter hinten entdecke ich Bäume. Einen kurzen Blick werfe ich ins Haus, bevor ich mir ein Herz fasse und auf den Rasen hinaustrete. Die Erwachsenen vermissen mich sicher nicht.  
Mit immer sicherer werdenden Schritten entferne ich mich vom Haus und nähere mich den Bäumen und bin überrascht, als ich kurz vor dem Rand des Wäldchens erneut das Gefühl habe, durch die Seifenblase hindurchzugehen. Habe ich das Grundstück etwa schon verlassen? Erneut werfe ich einen Blick zurück und hadere eine Sekunde mit mir, ob es nicht besser wäre, zurück zu gehen, doch die Entscheidung wird mir abgenommen, als ich mehrere Stimmen höre. Es scheint sich um die Stimmen mehrerer Kinder zu handeln. Ich höre sie lachen und rufen, kann aber nicht verstehen, was genau. Von Neugier gepackt wage ich mich also zwischen die Bäume und versuche, so leise wie möglich zu sein. Ich bleibe in Deckung, als ich zwischen den Baumstämmen jetzt eine kleine Gruppe von vier Kindern entdecke. Sie scheinen in meinem Alter zu sein, vielleicht etwas älter. Zumindest einer der Jungs ist größer als die anderen und wirkt ein bisschen älter, wie der Anführer der Gruppe.  
Ich gehe noch etwas näher ran und kann jetzt auch verstehen, was sie sagen.  
„Komm schon, du Höllenkind! Komm raus, wir finden dich ja sowieso!“  
Die anderen drei Jungs lachen hämisch, während der ältere mit einem Stock auf die um ihn stehenden Farne einprügelt, als wolle er üben. Suchen die etwa jemanden?  
„Höllenkind, Höllenkind!“, äffen die anderen den Großen nach, als ich das leise Knacken von Schritten im Unterholz vernehme. Doch leider hören auch die anderen das Geräusch und machen sich sofort auf, um den unsichtbaren sechsten zu verfolgen. Ich folge ihnen auf dem Fuße und versuche dabei, nicht zu laut zu sein, auch wenn die Jungs selbst so viel Lärm veranstalten, dass das wohl kaum nötig ist. Da ich hinter ihnen laufe, können sie mich ja sowieso nicht sehen, zum Glück. Sie rufen weiter und nach ein paar Minuten haben sie ihr Opfer offenbar eingeholt, denn sie stellen sich im Kreis auf und fangen an, furchtbare Dinge zu sagen und der Große hebt mehrfach seinen Stock und lässt ihn wieder hinunter sausen. Ich kann nicht zwischen ihnen hindurchsehen, deshalb sehe ich nicht, wer in ihrem Kreis gefangen ist, doch sicher ist, dass das nur ein Spaß für die vier fiesen Kerle sein kann. ich beschließe also, etwas zu tun. Ich hebe langsam meinen Blick und entdecke einen großen Ast in Nähe der Jungs. Er hängt bereits ziemlich tief und ich entdecke, dass er bereits beinahe abgebrochen ist. Also schleiche ich mich um die Jungs herum und klettere mit vorsichtigen und lautlosen Bewegungen auf den Baum. Ich nutze die Tatsache, dass sie gerade vollkommen abgelenkt sind und springe ein paar Mal auf dem Ast herum, so dass er noch weiter bricht und sich schließlich vollkommen vom Stamm des Baumes ablöst. Dadurch fällt er mit Zeter und Mordio zu Boden, was jetzt die perfekte Ablenkung für das Opfer der Jungs darstellt und auch für mich, so dass ich michschnell hinter dem Stamm verstecke, damit mich die fiesen Jungs nicht entdecken. Die vier Idioten erschrecken so heftig ob des abbrechenden Astes, dass sie die Aufmerksamkeit von dem anderen nehmen und dieser nutzt die Gelegenheit sofort, um erneut davon zu laufen. Und nun kann ich auch einen kurzen Blick erhaschen und sehe helle Haut und beinahe weißes Haar zwischen den Bäumen verschwinden.  
„Verfluchte Kacke!“, ruft der Große und sie setzen sich erneut in Bewegung. Ich klettere schnell vom Baum hinunter und mache mich selbst wieder auf die Verfolgung. Menschen wie die haben eine Strafe verdient und heute bin ich der Richter. Nur eine Sekunde lang wünsche ich mir meinen Zauberstab herbei, doch der ist natürlich in Ilvermorny. Für das, was ich vor habe, brauche ich ihn allerdings auch nicht. Auch, wenn es ziemlich schwer ist und noch anstrengender und mein Vater es mir eigentlich verboten hat… Ich konzentriere mich, halte die Luft an und hebe meine Hand in ihre Richtung, so dass sie über einen plötzlich auftauchenden Ast stolpern und in einer bis eben ganz zufällig unsichtbaren Schlammpfütze landen. Während sich also die Täter im Schlamm suhlen und es nicht schaffen, sich aus der Pfütze zu hieven, laufe ich weiter, mir selbst nur eine Sekunde lang dazu gratulierend, dass mein Zauber ohne Stab wirklich funktioniert hat. Etwas anderes ist wichtiger. Ich möchte einen Blick auf den Jungen werfen, den die Jungs schikaniert haben und nachsehen, ob er Hilfe braucht. Nun wieder etwas langsamer laufe ich suchend durch den Wald, steige über Wurzeln und entdecke schließlich eine Gestalt an einer Stelle, wo es aussieht, als ende dort der Wald, nur um etwas weiter hinten erneut zu beginnen. Eine Lichtung vielleicht?  
Obwohl ich versuche, möglichst leise zu sein, bemerkt mich der Junge, denn er dreht sich panisch um und macht einen Schritt nach hinten, ohne mich wirklich gesehen zu haben. Und plötzlich…ist er weg. Meine braunen Augen weiten sich panisch und ich stürze vor. Da ich mich hier nicht auskenne, mache ich direkt denselben Fehler wie er und falle nur Sekunden später ebenfalls den Abhang hinunter, der beinahe vertikal abfällt und etwa dreißig Meter tief sein muss. Ohne wirklich nachzudenken und den anderen Jungen im Blick, der mich aus großen Augen anstarrt, während er ebenfalls fällt, handele ich vollkommen instinktiv und werde zu einem wahren Kind des Himmels, als ich meine schwarzen Schwingen ausbreite und meinen Fall in einen Flug verwandele. Die Augen des Jungen unter mir werden noch etwas größer, als ich ihm näher komme und die Hand nach ihm ausstrecke. Er zögert nicht lang, denn vermutlich hat er genauso wenig Lust, Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden am Ende der Schlucht zu machen wie ich und hebt den Arm, so dass ich nach ihm greifen kann. Der Wind pfeift mir in den Ohren und gepaart mit dem Rauschen meines Blutes bin ich eine Sekunde lang vollkommen taub, als ich meine Schwingen dazu bringe, uns beide zu tragen, so dass wir nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, die wahrscheinlich nur wenige Sekunden gedauert hat, um einiges weicher landen und als wir beide auf dem Waldboden sitzen, zittern mir zwar die Knie, aber wir sind zumindest beide unverletzt. Meine Schultern zwicken und es fühlt sich beinahe unwirklich an, das Gewicht meiner Schwingen zu spüren, die die kleine Lichtung, auf der wir sitzen, sogar etwas verdunkeln. In den letzten Jahren sind sie ziemlich gewachsen, proportional zu mir selbst vermutlich, damit sie mich auch weiterhin tragen können… Reflexartig flattere ich ein bisschen und das Rauschen der Federn beruhigt mich etwas, während ich den Blick des fremden Jungen auf mir spüre. Noch hat er nichts gesagt und sitzt einfach nur neben mir im Gras, während nur ein paar Meter entfernt ein schmaler Bach unter dem Fels der kleinen Schlucht hervor plätschert, die wir beinahe hinuntergestürzt wären. Ein bisschen außer Atem bin ich schon geraten und denke noch so bei mir, dass ich unbedingt wieder mehr fliegen muss, will ich es nicht irgendwann vollkommen verlernen, bevor ich den Blick auf den anderen richte.  
„Geht’s dir gut?“, frage ich und als ich ihn ansehe, fällt es mir auf. Während des Falls war ich zu konzentriert darauf, ihn zu retten, so dass ich es nicht gesehen habe, doch jetzt, wo wir beide in Sicherheit sind, sticht es mir direkt ins Auge. Der Junge hat zwei verschiedene Augenfarben. Das eine Auge ist dunkel, beinahe schwarz, während das andere hellblau ist, wie der Himmel. Ich starre vermutlich ein bisschen, denn so etwas Schönes habe ich noch nie gesehen und zusammen mit dem hellen Haar und der hellen Haut wirkt er wie einem Traum entsprungen, doch in dem Moment entzieht er sich meinem Blick und legt die Hände vor sein hübsches Gesicht.  
„Guck mich nicht an…“, höre ich ihn leise sagen, seine Stimme gedämpft durch seine Hände. Verwirrt blicke ich zu ihm, wie er immer kleiner zu werden scheint, wie seine Schultern sich heben und er den Kopf von mir weg dreht. Es wirkt so, als wolle er eine unsichtbare Mauer um sich aufbauen, damit ich ihn nicht mehr länger ansehen kann und das macht mich traurig. Die Erinnerungen an die gemeinen Jungs sind noch frisch und ich vermute sofort, dass sie etwas damit zu tun haben. Also krabble ich zu dem anderen Jungen hinüber, der nicht einmal einen Meter von mir entfernt im weichen Gras sitzt und lasse mich direkt neben ihm nieder. Seine Schultern zittern inzwischen etwas und ich höre ihn leise schniefen.  
„Warum denn nicht?“, frage ich sanft zurück und versuche, an seinen Händen vorbei zu sehen. Meine Intention, ihn mit dieser Frage zu überraschen, scheint aufzugehen, denn er nimmt die Hände vom Gesicht, zumindest von den Augen und schaut mich verwirrt an. “Na, weil…“, beginnt er, stockt aber und schaut dann wieder weg.  
„Weil?“, bohre ich nach, auch wenn ich bereits eine Vermutung habe, die Erinnerungen an die Jungs von vorhin in meinen Gedanken, wie ein leichter Schmerz, der einfach nicht weggeht. Seine Antwort ist so leise, dass ich sie kaum verstehe, aber ich höre es dennoch. „Weil…ich ein Höllenkind bin.“ Diese oder eine ähnliche Antwort hatte ich erwartet, dennoch erfüllt sie mich mit Traurigkeit. Ich vermute, dass diese Jungs ihn nur schikanieren, weil er nicht aussieht wie sie, weil er helle Haut hat und so weißes Haar und weil…  
„Und du ein Engel! Es könnte schlimm für dich sein, mich anzugucken!“  
…Diese Worte lassen all meine Gedanken davon fliegen und mich sprachlos und starrend zurück. Was? Engel? Ich? Ich verstehe nicht, worauf er hinaus will, bis mir die Schwingen wieder einfallen. Für mich sind sie so selbstverständlich, dass ich überhaupt nicht über sie nachdenke, selbst jetzt nicht, wo sie leise flatternd ihre Schatten auf uns werfen. Doch der Junge neben mir hat sicher noch nie einen Aliferous gesehen… Er muss im ersten Moment gedacht haben, dass er träumt und vielleicht denkt er das auch jetzt noch. Eine Sekunde lang will ich ihn korrigieren, will ihm sagen, dass ich ein Mensch bin wie er, doch dann halte ich inne. Vielleicht ist es keine schlechte Idee, ihn wenigstens ein bisschen in dem Glauben zu lassen, dass ich ein Engel bin. Dann kann ich ihn sicher davon überzeugen, dass er kein Höllenkind ist. Denn Engel geben sich mit solchen doch sicher nicht ab, oder?  
„Das glaube ich nicht“, erwidere ich, lege meine Hände um seine Handgelenke und bringe ihn sanft aber bestimmt dazu, die Hände von seinem Gesicht zu nehmen. Er zuckt zusammen, entzieht sich mir aber nicht. Lediglich seine hübschen Augen liegen wieder auf mir, erfüllt von etwas Panik und viel mehr Sorge um den Engel, den er nicht verletzen will. Ich lächle ihn an und hoffe, dass ich damit seine Sorgen zerstreuen kann. Jetzt, wo er mich wieder ansieht, kann ich seine Augen viel besser bewundern und noch einmal stelle ich fest, wie hübsch sein Gesicht ist. Es ist besonders mit diesen Augen, der kantigen, aber nicht zu kantigen Form, den hohen Wangenknochen und der geraden Nase.  
„Hätte ich dich gerettet, wenn du ein Höllenkind wärst?“, frage ich und seine Augen weiten sich etwas. „Diese Jungs haben keine Ahnung. Sie sind nur neidisch, weil du so hübsch bist.“ Daraufhin färben sich seine Wangen rot und er senkt erneut den Blick, dieses Mal aber nicht aus Angst, sondern weil er verlegen ist. Die rote Farbe auf den Wangen steht ihm unheimlich gut, viel besser als der sorgenvolle Ausdruck von eben.  
„Du bist viel hübscher…“, murmelt er und jetzt bin ich es, der rot wird. Zumindest gehe ich davon aus, denn meine Wangen werden warm. Ein bisschen peinlich berührt bin ich jetzt schon, kann mir aber ein leises Kichern nicht verkneifen. Es gibt wohl kaum eine bessere Retourkutsche als das eigene Kompliment zurückzugeben. Wir schauen einander an und auch er beginnt, zu kichern. Es dauert ein paar Minuten, bis wir uns wieder beruhigt haben und ich nehme endlich meine Hände wieder weg, nachdem ich bemerkt habe, dass ich ihn immer noch festhalte. Er sieht eine Sekunde lang enttäuscht aus, bevor er sich fasst, aber vielleicht bilde ich mir das auch nur ein.  
„Ich bin Percival. Wer bist du?“, frage ich und lächle wieder. Darauf wird er erneut etwas rot und schaut kurz auf seine Hände, bevor er mich wieder ansieht und antwortet. „Gellert.“  
Mein Lächeln wird breiter und ich strahle ihn vermutlich gerade richtig an, aber das stört mich nicht.  
„Freut mich sehr, dich kennenzulernen, Gellert.“  
„Ich freu mich auch…“, meint er leise und lächelt zurück, das erste Mal, seit ich ihn gerettet habe. Einen kleinen Moment haben wir beide keine Worte, bis mir auffällt, dass er meine Frage von vorhin noch nicht beantwortet hat. Also wiederhole ich sie noch einmal für ihn.  
„Also, geht’s dir gut?“  
Er nickt und greift, wahrscheinlich reflexartig, an seine Seite, was meinen Blick auf den Gegenstand lenkt, der neben ihm liegt. Es sieht wie eine kleine Tasche aus, in der ein starrer Gegenstand zu stecken scheint.  
„Geht’s dir auch gut?“, fragt er jetzt und ich nicke ebenfalls. Daraufhin wird sein Lächeln etwas breiter und sein Gesicht strahlt noch etwas mehr.  
„Was ist das da?“, frage ich. Ich bin eigentlich nicht unbedingt neugierig, aber dieser Junge interessiert mich. Ich habe noch nie so jemanden wie ihn getroffen und am liebsten möchte ich sofort alles über ihn wissen. Seine Gegenwart beruhigt mich auf eine Weise, die mir bisher unbekannt war. Ich fühle mich…sicher. Aber nicht so, wie bei meinem Vater vorhin. Die Sicherheit meiner Familie engt mich gleichzeitig ein, hält mich gefangen, doch die Sicherheit, die ich jetzt spüre, tut das nicht. Es ist sogar so, als würde sie mir Freiheit geben, als würde sie mich ermutigen, die Schwingen auszubreiten und einfach davonzufliegen. Und das ist ein so schönes Gefühl.  
„Das?“, fragt er und hebt das Täschchen an. „Da ist mein Block drin.“ Er akzentuiert seine Worte, indem er die Tasche öffnet und einen Zeichenblock daraus hervor holt. Man sieht ihm an, dass er schon eine Weile in Gebrauch ist und bei einem genaueren Blick sehe ich, dass etwa die Hälfte der Blätter schon benutzt zu sein scheint. Gellert ist also offenbar ein Künstler.  
„Ooooh… Darf ich mal gucken?“ Ich versuche, ihn mit einem meiner besten Bettelblicke anzusehen, ohne zu wissen, ob er für so etwas genauso anfällig ist, wie meine Mutter, doch zumindest scheint es so zu sein, denn obwohl er einen Moment mit sich ringt, nickt er letztendlich. Ich hebe die Hand und will zugreifen, als er den Block noch einmal wegnimmt.  
„Wenn ich deine Flügel anfassen darf.“  
Oh, Erpressung. So einer ist er also… Ich schmunzle und nicke. Während er mir also den Block wieder hinhält, wandert sein Blick hinter mich, wo meine Schwingen noch immer leicht hin und her flattern. Doch als ich den Block in die Hand nehme, senke ich sie und lege eine von ihnen leicht um Gellert, so dass er einfach an sie herankommt und sich nicht strecken muss. Als ich den Block aufklappe, spüre ich eine sanfte und zögerliche Berührung. Es fühlt sich toll an, als würde er etwas unheimlich kostbares berühren, sanft, zärtlich, tastend. Ich versuche, mich von den streichelnden und kitzelnden Fingern an meiner Schwinge nicht zu sehr ablenken zu lassen, aber es funktioniert nur bedingt, während ich mir die Bilder ansehe, die Gellert gemalt hat. Sie sind wirklich unglaublich schön und total detailliert. Und so wie es aussieht, kann er einfach alles zeichnen. Ich sehe Häuser, Pflanzen, Tiere und Menschen. An einem Bild bleibe ich besonders lang hängen und kann schließlich ein leises Kichern nicht mehr unterdrücken.  
„Das kitzelt…“ Sofort verschwindet das Gefühl von Gellerts Händen und ich bereue direkt, etwas gesagt zu haben. Allerdings lasse ich mir nichts anmerken. „Tschuldigung…“, murmelt er leise und klingt fast ein bisschen geknickt. Um ihn abzulenken, stelle ich ihm eine Frage zu der Zeichnung.  
„Wer ist das? Deine Mum?“  
Er beugt sich zu mir rüber und beinahe reflexartig folge ich ihm mit der Schwinge.  
„Das ist meine Tante. Ich wohne bei ihr. Meine Eltern wollten mich nicht haben…“ Zum Ende des letzten Satzes wird er immer leiser und wieder bereue ich, etwas gesagt zu haben. Ich blättere um und Gellerts Gesicht hellt sich wieder auf. Auf dem Bild erkenne ich einen Hund, der in seinem Körbchen liegt und schläft.  
„Das ist meine Hündin Grace. Sie ist der beste Hund auf der ganzen Welt.“  
Ich schaue mir die Zeichnung genau an und erkenne sofort, mit wie viel Liebe sie entstanden ist. Gellert hat eindeutig die große Zuneigung, die er für seine Hündin empfindet, in dieses Bild einfließen lassen. Gleichzeitig bin ich fasziniert von der Detailliertheit des Bildes. Das Fell ist so gut ausgearbeitet und sie sieht aus, als würde sie jeden Moment die Augen aufmachen und den Kopf heben, um uns die Gesichter abzuschlecken.  
„Sie sieht sehr lieb aus.“  
„Das ist sie auch!“, grinst Gellert und er wirkt jetzt wie ein vollkommen anderer Mensch. Es sieht so aus, als hätte er eine Maske abgelegt und ist jetzt endlich so, wie er wirklich ist. Oder so, wie er gern sein würde. Fühlt er sich jetzt bei mir wohl genug, um seine Reserviertheit abzulegen und sich nicht mehr zu verstellen? Hat er keine Angst mehr, dass ich ihn für ein Höllenkind halten könnte? Ich beobachte sein jetzt viel offeneres Gesicht, als er mir von seiner Hündin erzählt, wie lieb sie ist und wie gern sie mit ihm spielt und wie oft sie bei seiner Tante auf dem Sofa liegt und mit dem Köpfchen auf ihrem Schoß einschläft und dass sie immer zu ihm ins Bett kriecht, obwohl seine Tante das nicht mag. Ich höre ihm nur mit einem Ohr zu, weil ich viel zu abgelenkt von seinen Augen bin, die jetzt wie zwei kleine Sterne funkeln.  
Und dann wechselt er das Thema und erzählt mir, beinahe im Plauderton, wie seine Eltern ihn weggegeben haben und dass ihn beinahe niemand im Dorf leiden kann, weil sie alle Angst vor seinen Augen haben und auch, wenn diese Worte schwer auf uns liegen, habe ich das Gefühl, dass es wichtig für ihn ist, sie mal auszusprechen. Sich jemandem anzuvertrauen, der ihn nicht verurteilt, ihn nicht für schwach und böse hält. Jemanden, der einfach nur da ist und zuhört, ohne zu urteilen. Jemanden wie mich.  
Und er erzählt mir, dass er mit Zeichnen angefangen hat, um sich an alles Schöne zu erinnern, das er sieht, weil die schlechten Erinnerungen sich immer in den Vordergrund drängen. Und wenn er dann seine Bilder ansieht, das Bild von seiner Hündin und das von seiner Tante, dann erinnert er sich an die schönen Dinge, an die tollen Tage und Stunden mit ihnen und die schlimmen Erinnerungen verblassen.  
Dann allerdings…verstummt er ganz plötzlich und senkt den Blick, während ich noch im Augenwinkel wahrnehme, wie seine Wangen sich wieder rot färben. Ist irgendwas passiert? Sorge möchte sich sofort in mir festsetzen, als er aber den Blick wieder hebt, mit schön roten Wangen, und mich ansieht. Er scheint verlegen zu sein. Und als er wieder spricht, weiß ich auch weshalb.  
„Darf… Darf ich dich zeichnen?“, fragt er zögerlich und kaut auf seiner Unterlippe herum. Ich kann mich des Gedankens nicht erwehren, wie unglaublich niedlich er in diesem Moment aussieht und ich realisiere gar nicht wirklich, was diese Frage eigentlich bedeutet. Ich merke nicht, dass diese Frage eigentlich so viel mehr ist als nur eine einfache Frage. Dass diese Frage bedeutet, dass ich eine Erinnerung für ihn bin, die er bewahren möchte, damit er sich an dunklen Tagen an mich erinnern kann, um wieder Mut zu schöpfen. Wie ferngesteuert lächle ich ihn an, ohne die Tragweite meiner Antwort zu realisieren und nicke. Ich bin neugierig darauf, wie eine Zeichnung aussehen könnte, die er von mir macht. Ganz zu schweigen von dem Strahlen, das sich auf meine Antwort hin, wenn auch nicht verbal, auf seinem hübschen Gesicht ausbreitet und sofort springt er auf und beginnt, den perfekten Platz zu suchen, damit er das, wie er es ausdrückt, perfekte Bild von mir zeichnen kann. Ich beobachte ihn schmunzelnd dabei und bade in dem warmen Gefühl, das mich erfasst, ohne, dass ich weiß, wie ich es nennen soll. Doch in diesem Moment ist es mir auch egal, als ich diesen mir eigentlich vollkommen fremden Jungen dabei beobachte, wie er über die kleine Lichtung spaziert, und dabei leise vor sich hinmurmelt, während er ab und zu einen Blick auf mich wirft und dabei so unheimlich süß lächelt, dass ich quieken möchte, wie ein Teenagermädchen, das Katzenbabys sieht. Letztendlich entscheidet sich der Künstler für einen Platz vor dem kleinen Bach und ich erhebe mich von meinem Platz im Gras. Meine Schwingen heben sich als ich stehe etwas und Gellert schaut mich mit einem Blick an, der denen meiner Eltern ähnelt, aber gleichzeitig vollkommen anders ist.  
Wenn meine Eltern diesen leicht verklärten Blick drauf haben, dann habe ich immer das Gefühl, an einem Ort zu sitzen, der so weit oben im Himmel ist, dass ich dort vollkommen allein bin. Es ist ein wunderschöner Ort, voller Licht, umgeben von weißen, flauschigen Wolken, ein Ort des Friedens und der Ruhe. Und doch ist er ein Gefängnis. Egal, wie laut ich rufe, niemand hört mich… Egal, wie hartnäckig ich versuche, von diesem hohen Ort, diesem Podest zwischen Wolken zu fliehen, zurück auf die Erde zu klettern, ich scheitere. Und auch, wenn ich die Hand ausstrecke, nach meinen Eltern, die auf dem Boden stehen und zu mir hinauf schauen, niemand erhört mich, niemand streckt die Hand nach mir aus, um mir hinunter zu helfen. Ich bin ganz allein dort oben, eingehüllt in eine Decke aus Wolken, Licht und Einsamkeit.  
Doch derselbe Blick auf dem Gesicht dieses hübschen Jungen fühlt sich vollkommen anders an. Wenn er mich so ansieht, sitze ich nicht allein auf diesem Podest in den Wolken, denn er sitzt neben mir. Er ist zu mir hinaufgeklettert, damit ich nicht länger einsam bin. Vielleicht kann er mir nicht hinunterhelfen, aber dennoch hat er mich gerettet. Er hat mich davor gerettet, in der Einsamkeit auf diesem Podest zu ertrinken oder noch schlimmer… Sie zu akzeptieren als unabänderlichen Teil meines Lebens. Gellert zeigt mir, dass ich nicht einsam sein muss, dass ich aus diesem Gefängnis entkommen kann… Ich habe immerhin Schwingen! Was hindert mich daran, sie auszubreiten und einfach davonzufliegen?  
Gellert leitet mich zu einem Felsen vor dem Bach und ich setze mich darauf und schaue ihm dabei zu, wie er sich etwa einen Meter vor mir im Schneidersitz im Gras niederlässt. Er strahlt mich an und legt sich den Malblock auf die verschränkten Beine, bevor er in seiner Tasche kramt und einen Bleistift daraus hervorzieht. Außerdem holt er noch einen Radiergummi und einen kleinen Schwamm hervor, von dem ich nicht weiß, wofür er den wohl benutzt. Aber ich bin ja auch nicht der Künstler von uns beiden. Als er fertig ist mit den Vorbereitungen, schaut er erneut mit diesem unheimlich süßen Lächeln zu mir auf und ich komme nicht drum herum, zurückzulächeln.  
„Soll ich was machen? Oder einfach nur da sitzen?“  
Er legt den Kopf schief und zwischen seinen Augenbrauen erscheint eine kleine Denkfalte.  
„Könntest du…deine Flügel etwas anheben und so ein bisschen um dich drumlegen? Nur ein bisschen.“  
Ich tue, worum er mich bat und hoffe, dass ich ihn richtig verstanden habe, als ich meine Schwingen für ihn drapiere. Als er nickt und wieder lächelt, macht mein Herz einen kleinen Sprung. Es ist ein angenehmes Gefühl.  
„Und jetzt lächeln“, kommentiert er und ich verziehe sofort die Mundwinkel. Bei ihm fällt es mir so unheimlich leicht, zu lächeln. Normalerweise ist es viel schwerer für mich und wenn ich es tue, wirkt es meist ein bisschen gezwungen. Vor allem, wenn mich jemand auffordert oder darum bittet, es zu tun. Aber wenn Gellert es tut, kommt es direkt automatisch, als hätte es nur auf seine Erlaubnis gewartet.  
„Super… Und nun… Nicht bewegen…“ Den letzten Satz flüstert er und hat dabei einen so bierernsten Gesichtsausdruck drauf, dass ich beinahe gelacht hätte, doch ich beherrsche mich und mein Lächeln wird nur etwas breiter. Daraufhin lächelt auch er wieder und beginnt schließlich mit der Zeichnung. Für einige Zeit kommen die einzigen Geräusche jetzt von dem kleinen Bach hinter mir und von der Bleimiene seines Stiftes, die über das Papier kratzt. Von meinem Felsen aus kann ich eigentlich ganz gut sehen, was er gerade macht, es sei denn, seine Hand ist im Weg und schon nach den ersten Strichen bin ich unglaublich beeindruckt – und ich lerne, wofür er das Schwämmchen benutzt – er verreibt damit Areale auf der Zeichnung. Weiche Schatten sagt er dazu und ich muss schmunzeln, weil er ein bisschen wie ein Lehrer aus Ilvermorny klingt. Ab und zu schaut er zu mir auf und seine Wangen färben sich dann direkt etwas ein, doch diese Blicke sind nur kurz, bevor er sich wieder auf das Papier und den Stift konzentriert, auf dem sich relativ schnell abzeichnet, was er erschaffen möchte. Ich erkenne bald die Umrisse meines Körpers, die Schwingen, die sich hinter mir in den Himmel erheben und dann wieder abfallen, um sich in Gellerts bzw. die Richtung desjenigen, der die Zeichnung betrachtet, zu richten, als wäre ich kurz davor, sie um ihn zu legen. Und vielleicht ist das auch genau die Intention, die Gellert hat. Vielleicht soll es genau so aussehen. Vielleicht möchte er gern, dass genau das passiert.  
Ich bin so fasziniert, dass ich irgendwann das Lächeln vergesse und er mich daran erinnern muss. Sofort schleicht sich ein schuldiger Gesichtsausdruck auf mein Gesicht und ich ziehe die Mundwinkel wieder hoch, so dass er weiterzeichnen kann. Je länger er arbeitet, desto mehr nimmt die Zeichnung Form an und wird mir immer ähnlicher, bis selbst jemand, der mich nicht kennt, erkennen würde, dass ich es bin, der dort auf diesem Stein sitzt, wenn er mich ansähe. Sogar die beiden kleinen Leberflecke unter meinem Auge vergisst Gellert nicht und als er schließlich Stift, Radiergummi und Schwämmchen wieder beiseitelegt, lächle ich ihn nicht mehr nur vom Stein aus an, sondern auch vom Papier.  
„Fertig!“, ruft er stolz aus und strahlt mich an, bevor er aufspringt, etwas schwankt, weil seine Beine wahrscheinlich eingeschlafen sind und zu mir rüber stolpert, um mir sein Werk zu zeigen. Er setzt sich zu mir auf den Stein, nachdem ich ihm ein bisschen Platz gemacht habe und unsere Beine berühren sich, als er mir den Block hinhält, damit ich seine Arbeit betrachten kann. Und eine Sekunde lang bin ich sprachlos. Das Bild ist so schön, dass ich eine Sekunde daran zweifle, dass wirklich ich das Motiv bin. Ich habe mich selbst noch nie mit den Augen eines anderen gesehen und jetzt diese Zeichnung zu betrachten, mich selbst mit den Augen dieses Jungen zu betrachten, gibt mir eine vollkommen neue Perspektive. Nicht nur auf mich selbst, sondern auch auf mein Umfeld.  
„Es ist toll“, flüstere ich leise und lächle ihn an. Er wird wieder rot und senkt den Blick verlegen auf die Zeichnung. Meinen Gedanken von vorhin folgend und dabei seine Reaktion genau im Blick behaltend, lege ich jetzt die Schwinge, die hinter ihm aufragt, um ihn herum, so dass sie ihn vom Wald und der Welt um uns herum beinahe komplett abschirmt. Nur noch mich kann er jetzt sehen und die weichen schwarzen Federn kitzeln ihn etwas. Seine Augen werden groß und er schaut mich etwas perplex an, bevor sich auf sein hübsches Gesicht ein Ausdruck legt, den ich nicht wirklich beschreiben kann. Er wirkt auf die gleiche Art glücklich, wie er gequält wirkt und sehr schnell füllen seine hübschen Augen sich mit Tränen, so dass ich ihn näher ziehe und in meine Arme schließe. Er schmiegt sich an mich und schon bald höre ich ihn schniefen, dieses Mal aber lauter als noch vorhin und ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich tun kann, um ihn aufzumuntern. Ihn weinen zu sehen, lässt mein Herz schwer werden, vor allem, wenn ich an die Momente denke, in denen er so wundervoll gelächelt hat. Er sollte nicht weinen müssen… Vor allem nicht, weil irgendwelche No-Majs ihre eigenen Unzulänglichkeiten zu verdrängen versuchen, indem sie ihn runtermachen…  
„Hör nicht darauf, was andere über dich sagen… Sie kennen dich nicht und haben keine Ahnung.“  
Er wimmert leise und versteckt sein Gesicht in meiner Halsbeuge. Ich lege nun auch die andere Schwinge um ihn und so auch um mich, und schirme jetzt uns beide von der Außenwelt ab. Hinter meinen Augen brennt es, obwohl ich kaum einen guten Grund zum Weinen habe. Doch Gellert weint, also möchte ich auch weinen, verbiete es mir allerdings selbst. Er braucht mich jetzt, es brächte absolut nichts, jetzt solidarisch einfach mitzuweinen…  
„Ich finde dich toll und lieb und hübsch“, murmle ich ihm ins Ohr und schiebe meine Hand streichelnd in sein weißes Haar. „Hör auf deinen Engel. Er sagt die Wahrheit.“  
Wieder antwortet er mir nicht richtig, sondern dieses Mal mit einem Schluchzen, ohne sich von mir zu lösen, also bleibe ich stumm und bin einfach da, streichle ihm durch das weiche Haar und über den Rücken, bis seine Tränen versiegen und er sich langsam wieder beruhigt. Nachdem er all seine Tränen geweint hat, bleiben wir noch eine Weile so und ich halte ihn einfach fest. Ohne Worte, ohne Urteile, ohne irgendwas. Einfach nur Wärme, Ruhe, Geborgenheit, Sicherheit. Abgeschirmt durch mich und meine Schwingen, in einer Oase des Friedens, damit er Kraft tanken kann für die grausame Welt, in die er letztendlich zurückkehren muss.  
„Ist das wahr?“, höre ich seine leise, noch etwas verweint klingende Stimme schließlich an meinem Hals. Sein warmer Atem streift meine Haut und ohne zu wissen, weshalb, muss ich ein Zittern unterdrücken. „Findest du mich wirklich hübsch?“, fragt er weiter.  
Ich streichle ihm noch immer sanft durch das Haar, als ich antworte. „Natürlich. Du siehst besonders aus. Aber nicht schlecht besonders. Ich mag dein Haar, es ist so weiß wie Schnee. Und deine Augen sehen wie Edelsteine aus, vor allem, wenn du lächelst. Dann strahlen sie so. Deshalb solltest du viel öfter lächeln.“  
Ich spüre, wie er in meiner Halsbeuge lächelt.  
„Es wird immer Menschen geben, die dich anfeinden… Es wird immer Menschen geben, die gemeine Sachen sagen und tun. Aber die haben keine Ahnung. Sie wissen nicht, wer du bist und sie wissen nicht, was du für wundervolle Sachen kannst… Sie sehen nur etwas, das sie nicht verstehen und das viel schöner ist als sie. Innerlich und Äußerlich. Und was Menschen nicht verstehen, das zerstören sie.“  
In dem Moment, in dem ich diese Worte ausspreche, erkenne ich, dass sie auch auf mich zutreffen. Ich weiß zwar nicht, inwieweit ich hübsch bin… Aber wenn ich Gellert glauben kann, dann bin ich es wohl... Aber zumindest besonders bin ich. Meine Schwingen machen mich zu etwas besonderem, etwas, das nicht jeder verstehen wird. Etwas, das nicht jeder so positiv aufnehmen wird, wie Gellert es tut. Nicht jeder wird mich für einen Engel halten, wenn er sie sieht. Wir sind also gar nicht so verschieden.  
„Hör nicht auf sie. Sie wissen es nicht besser.“  
Er nickt an meinem Körper und auch, wenn es ihm offensichtlich widerstrebt, löst er sich langsam von mir, so dass ich die Umarmung auflöse und ihn ansehe. Seine Augen sind rot vom Weinen, ein bisschen aufgequollen auch und seine Wangen sind nass und weisen Tränenspuren auf. Auch mein Hemd ist nass an der Stelle, an der sein Gesicht sich in meine Halsbeuge geschmiegt hat, doch das ist egal. Das trocknet wieder. Ich hebe die Hand und wische sanft die Tränenspuren von Gellerts Wange und bade in dem Lächeln, das er mir jetzt wieder schenkt. Von ungeweinten Tränen noch etwas strahlender, blicken seine hübschen Augen mich an und ich erwidere das Lächeln beinahe automatisch.  
„Danke“, sagt er und ich zwinkere.  
„Wofür sind Engel denn sonst da, wenn nicht dafür?“  
Ohne auf meine rethorische Frage zu antworten, umarmt er mich erneut, dieses Mal, indem er beide Arme um meine Schultern legt und sich erneut in meine Halsbeuge schmiegt und auch ich lege erneut die Arme um ihn und drücke ihn sanft an mich. Es ist ein so schönes Gefühl. Ein anderes, als sonst… Es ist eine neue Art Umarmung für mich, eine, die sich anders anfühlt als die, die ich von meinen Eltern bekomme. Weniger distanziert, weniger, als würde ich zerbrechen, wenn man zu doll drückt. Gellert umarmt mich, um mich zu spüren, um nah bei mir zu sein. Und es fühlt sich toll an. Als wir uns wieder lösen, schaut er nach oben und als ich es ihm gleichtue, bemerke ich erst, dass es immer dunkler wird. Ich hielt die aufkommende Dunkelheit für eine Nebenwirkung meiner Schwingen, die noch immer um uns liegen und nicht dafür, dass die Sonne langsam untergeht. Doch so wie es aussieht, neigt sich der Tag dem Ende zu und langsam fällt mir auch ein, dass meine Eltern wahrscheinlich inzwischen krank vor Sorge sein dürften, weil sie mich in der näheren Umgebung des Graves-Anwesens nicht finden… Und auch Gellert sehe ich an, dass er ähnliche Gedanken hegt, denn in seinen Augen steht eine gewisse Traurigkeit, gepaart mit der Erkenntnis, dass sich der Nachmittag mit mir dem Ende zuzuneigen scheint.  
„Du musst gehen, oder?“, fragt er leise und schaut mich an wie ein getretener Hundewelpe. Ich streiche ihm eine verirrte weiße Haarsträhne aus der Stirn und sein Blick wird noch etwas trauriger, als ich nicke.  
„Vielleicht kann ich wieder herkommen. Ich weiß nicht wann, aber vielleicht eines Tages. Und bis dahin…“  
Ich schaue an meiner linken Schwinge empor, hebe die Hände und fange an, in einer schon eingeübten Art und Weise durch die Federn zu streichen und zu fahren, während Gellert mich dabei beobachtet und sein Gesicht einem riesigen Fragezeichen entspricht. Es dauert ein paar Minuten, doch ich finde, was ich suche und als ich eine bestimmte Feder ertaste, zupfe und zerre ich leicht an ihr, bis sie sich mit einem leichten Zwicken löst. Diese Feder, schwarz wie mein Haar und etwa zwanzig Zentimeter lang, halte ich Gellert hin, der sie anstarrt, als sei sie aus Gold.  
„Nimm sie.“  
Mit zitternden Fingern nimmt er die Feder aus meiner Hand und hält sie fest, ganz vorsichtig, als hätte er Angst, sie würde jeden Moment zu Staub zerfallen oder vom nächsten Luftzug davon geweht werden. Einen langen Augenblick betrachtet er sie, fährt über den Kiel, streicht über die Daunen, bevor er den Blick wieder hebt und unsagbar gerührt dreinblickt.  
„Dankeschön…“, flüstert er und ich lächle ihn, wie ich hoffe, lieb an. „Gern geschehen.“  
Danach erheben wir uns und Gellert sammelt seinen Block und seine Tasche ein. Vorsichtig klappt er ihn zusammen und verstaut ihn, das Bild von mir sicher zwischen den Seiten verborgen, bevor wir uns gemeinsam auf den Weg machen. Wir müssen das obere Ende der Schlucht erreichen, damit wir nicht einen riesigen Umweg durch den Wald machen müssen, um zu unserem Ziel zu gelangen, das kleine Städtchen, durch das ich heute früh mit meinen Eltern gelaufen bin. Es dauert bestimmt zehn Minuten, bis wir einen Weg finden und noch einmal zehn, bis wir an der Stelle sind, an der Gellert und ich vor gefühlten Ewigkeiten hinuntergefallen sind. Gemeinsam suchen wir uns einen Weg durch die Bäume und ich habe so meine Probleme, mit den wie ich jetzt dank des Bildes weiß, riesigen Schwingen, aber ich will sie nicht verschwinden lassen. Gellerts Vorstellung von mir als Engel soll intakt bleiben, damit er nicht enttäuscht ist und die Erinnerung keinen Schaden nimmt. Deshalb quäle ich mich mit ihnen zwischen den Bäumen hindurch, bleibe an Ästen hängen oder zwischen Baumstämmen stecken, bis wir den Waldrand erreichen. Im Hintergrund sehe ich das Anwesen meiner Urgroßmutter und Gellert greift nach meiner Hand und erlangt so meine Aufmerksamkeit. Ich drehe mich ihm zu, so dass wir uns direkt gegenüber stehen und nur eine Sekunde liegen die hübschen Augen des anderen auf meinen Schwingen, bevor sie die meinen finden.  
„Vielen Dank, Percival. Für alles.“ Er presst die Feder, die ich ihm geschenkt habe, fest, aber dennoch vorsichtig an die Brust, als würde sie ihm Halt geben und trotz des traurigen Augenblicks sieht er zuversichtlich aus.  
„Ich danke _dir_. Und nicht vergessen… Du bist toll.“ Ich lächle und er lächelt zurück. Nach ein paar weiteren Sekunden und einer letzten Umarmung trennen sich unsere Wege und ich schaue Gellert hinterher, der am Rand des Waldes entlang geht und sich noch ein paar Mal nach mir umdreht. Jedes Mal lächle und winke ich ihm zu, bis er schließlich aus meinem Blickfeld verschwunden ist. Erst dann setzte auch ich mich in Bewegung und mache mich auf zu dem großen, imposanten Haus, in dem meine Eltern wahrscheinlich in totaler Panik schreiend im Kreis laufen…  
  
  
**~20 years later~**  
  
_Stadt in Angst. Schon sechs Menschen sind dem Engelsmörder zum Opfer gefallen. No-Majs und Zauberer gleichermaßen stehen auf der Liste dieses Unbekannten, der es vor allem auf Menschen abgesehen hat, die ein bestimmtes Bild auf dem Rücken tragen – das Bild von Flügeln. Die Auroren tappen im Dunkeln und der erst kürzlich zum jüngsten Director of magical Security beförderte Percival Graves bekommt es direkt mit einem mordenden Irren zu tun. Wie wird er vorgehen? Noch gibt es keinerlei Hinweise auf einen möglichen Täter, auch wenn er beinahe bis zur Unkenntlichkeit entstellte Opfer hinterlässt. Wie viele Menschen müssen noch sterben, bis wir endlich Antworten bekommen? Wie viele Zauberer müssen noch sterben, bis die Auroren von MACUSA sich ihrer Aufgabe besinnen und den größenwahnsinnigen Mörder verhaften, der jeden in New York und den USA in Angst und Schrecken versetzt?_  
  
The New York Ghost, New York, 16.08.1918  
  
Leise seufzend legte Percival die Zeitung auf seinen Schreibtisch und stützte den Kopf in seine Hände. Nicht zum ersten Mal las er solche oder ähnliche Artikel in der Zeitung und er war wirklich froh, dass die Journalisten noch nicht auf die Tatsache gestoßen waren, dass der Engelsmörder, wie sie ihn so melodisch nannten, bisher weit mehr als nur sechs Menschen getötet hatte. Sechs waren es lediglich hier. Weltweit gingen bereits mehr als 20 Morde auf seine Kosten.  
Und es war auch nicht das erste Mal, dass beim Lesen eines solchen Artikels oder beim Gespräch mit einem seiner Auroren Erinnerungen an diesen einen Tag vor so vielen Jahren an die Oberfläche traten.  
Gellert.  
Er hatte nicht noch einmal die Gelegenheit bekommen, den Blonden zu besuchen, da seine Eltern mehr als nur außer sich gewesen waren wegen seines langen Fernbleibens… Und doch hatte er sich noch sehr lang an diesen Nachmittag erinnert und auch jetzt noch bedachte er jeden Zauberer mit weißem Haar genauer, um festzustellen, ob seine Augen dieselbe Farbe aufwiesen. Doch jetzt, mit einem Verrückten in der Stadt, der Menschen mit Schwingen auf dem Rücken tötete, formte sich ein eiskalter Klumpen in seinem Magen. Ihm war der Gedanke natürlich sofort gekommen, dass derjenige auf der Suche nach einem Aliferous sein musste, doch noch hatte er nicht den Mut aufgebracht, seinen Kollegen von dieser Vermutung zu berichten. Keiner von ihnen dachte daran, keiner von ihnen zog das in Betracht. Die wenigsten konnten mit dem Wort wahrscheinlich etwas anfangen… Doch Percival… Percival fürchtete sich. Nicht, weil er selbst ein Aliferous war und somit ein potentielles Opfer…  
  
„Gellert… Bist du dafür verantwortlich?“  
  
  
  
**The End…?**


End file.
